Arthur and His Knights
by Little Hobbit
Summary: Short fic. Arthur and the knights are just boys, and Arthur meets Lancelot for the first time. If you read, please review


Hey, just a little short story that I jotted down, really felt like writing something and this just popped into my head so… enjoy! I hope. 

**Arthur and His Knights**

Arthur surveyed the young knights to be, and wondered again if he would be a fit commander. He still couldn't fully grasp the idea that they would very soon be warriors and risk their lives for a cause not their own. They would do this for fifteen years in a country unfamiliar to them, and he would have to lead them. How could any of that be possible? How could he possibly lead an army of knights? It was a great responsibility, and he was only a boy. They were all only boys.

Arthur listened to their chatter as he nervously approached them.

One of them, a short chubby boy, noticed him coming and turned to greet him.

"Hello. What is your name?" He asked.

"I am Arthur."

"Bors." The boy said. "I am going to be the greatest knight there ever was. You'll see. I'll be the best fighter." He pounded his chest. "And this is Dagonet." Bors punched the large boy beside him in the arm. "He'll be the second best fighter."

"Hello." Dagonet nodded.

"Hello." Arthur gave him a small smile and looked around at the other boys. A boy sitting by himself eating an apple caught Arthur's eye. "Who is that?"

"I'm not sure," Bors said. "but he makes me nervous."

"I believe someone said his name was Tristan." Dagonet said. "And if he makes _you _nervous Bors, he will be a good knight."

There were many others; Arthur guessed around forty, maybe more.

"A lot of us isn't there?" Bors commented, nudging Arthur in the arm quite hard.

"Yes." Arthur agreed, rubbing his arm.

"Where are you from in Sarmatia?" Bors asked.

"I'm not Sarmatian." Arthur answered. "I'm British and Roman. I'm going to Rome after the fifteen years is over."

Dagonet just nodded and Bors looked a little confused.

"Why are you here then?" A voice behind Arthur asked.

Arthur turned to face a boy with curly black hair.

Arthur hesitated. "I am to be your commander." He replied.

The three boys were quiet.

"That's very nice." Bors said finally.

Dagonet laughed as he and Bors walked off.

"I am Lancelot." The curly haired boy said.

"I am Arthur." He replied, noticing the sorrow on the boys face, the complete opposite of the enthusiasm on Bors'.

Lancelot was silent, then said quietly "Fifteen years is a long time."

"I know." Arthur sighed. "I will pray every day for us all."

"I don't have a God." Lancelot said.

"I will pray for you anyway." Arthur said firmly.

Lancelot nodded.

Two of the youngest boys had begun to fight and wrestle each other, causing a disturbance and catching Lancelot and Arthur's attention.

"Gawain!"

Lancelot and Arthur watched as another young boy ran up and pulled the one called Gawain off the other boy.

"I wasn't going to hurt him Galahad."

Lancelot shook his head and grinned at Arthur. "Fighting themselves instead of the enemy. What talented knights you have."

"I am proud of them already." Arthur said, smiling.

Lancelot grew somber again. "I wonder how many of us will die."

Arthur was silent.

"I promised my family I would return." Lancelot looked at Arthur.

Arthur nodded. "You will."

"You can't know that."

"I have faith Lancelot." Arthur put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't."

"I have enough faith for all of us."

"You would carry an army on faith then?" Lancelot challenged. "You would defeat an enemy with faith?"

"Part of defeating an enemy is believing you can."

"What's the other part? Prayer?" Lancelot replied, almost scornfully, then sighed, noticing the look on Arthur's face.

"I am sorry. I do not mean to disrespect you, or your religion. It's just… Fifteen years is a long time. Not all of us will make it home, no amount of faith is going to change that."

"I know." Arthur said somberly.

"I suppose it comes down to luck then." Lancelot said.

"Maybe." Arthur looked at him. "We'll just have to make our own luck, won't we?"

Lancelot sighed. "You will be a good commander Arthur, I can see that already."

"Thank you Lancelot. You will be a good knight. All of you will be."

"We'll be the best." Lancelot smiled.

"And people will talk about us for centuries."

"Arthur and his knights."


End file.
